


Austin Nine Nine

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: It's a Brooklyn nine nine au. Pretty self explanatory.Detective Gavin Free is a talented, but carefree police detective at Austin's ninety-ninth precinct who, along with his eclectic group of colleagues, are used to having a lax captain around the office. However, when tightly-wound Captain Geoff Ramsey takes over, he is determined to make this dysfunctional group of detectives into the best precinct in Austin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated

“This job is eating me alive. I can't breathe anymore. I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I'm not becoming like them. I am them.”

“Hey. What are you doing, weirdo?” Meg’s words brought Gavin out of his imagination, the blonde watching her as she tugged her notepad and pen out of her blazer pocket.

There’d been a robbery at an electronics store and who better to send than two of  
Austin’s finest detectives to investigate the crime. 

“I am doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco,” Gavin smiled as he defended  
himself. “Or actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco,”  
and he gestured around himself to the numerous screens plastered with a live  
feed of the store. However, Meg had a scowl set on her face. 

“Get it together man, okay?” she hissed and turned her attention to the shop  
owner, stood behind the front desk of the store. “So, the store was hit about two  
hours ago. They took mostly tablets, laptops, cameras.”

Meg was suddenly interrupted by a hip-hop beat, her face contorting into one of  
annoyance as both her and the owner looked towards Free, Meg’s face a clear glare. Gavin looked up with a goofy grin before poking at the keyboard again and causing the music to stop.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and Turney resumed actually getting on with her job.

“I’d like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store. I’d also like to apologise for my partner. His parents didn’t give him enough attention,” Meg  
said with a smug smile.

“Uh, detective…” Gavin spoke, casing the girl to roll her eyes and turn to face him,  
“…I already solved the case. We’re looking for three white males, one of whom  
has sleeve tats on both arms,”

“And how to you know that?” Meg asked with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossing  
over her chest.

“I had an informant on the inside. He’s been here for years. Watching, learning.  
Waiting. His code name? Fuzzy Cuddle bear,” and with that, Gavin lifted the  
adorable toy into view. “He’s a nanny cam,” he sang, twisting the bear around to  
show his partner the equipment hidden within the plush toy.

“You got lucky,” Meg scoffed.

“No, I got here five minutes before you and figured that in this gigantic  
electronics store there had to be at least one working camera,” he announced  
proudly and pointed to the screens surrounding them that were now playing  
footage of the robbery. “Oh! Hi, bad guys!” he sang and made the bear wave to  
the tv. “You did it, Fuzzy. You busted them. It’s time to come home,”

“I’m not sure if I can,” Gavin lowered his voice to bring the bear to life, only  
managing to bug his fellow detective more. “I’ve been undercover so long, I’ve  
forgotten who I am. I have seen terrible things. I haven’t known the touch of a  
woman in many moons,” and that was the last straw for Detective Turney.

“Aright,” she groaned and walked away from Gavin, him holding the bear’s arm  
out after her.

“Detective Turney! Don’t walk away from me!”

\----------------------------------------------

The precinct was bustling with people, most of the detectives currently in the briefing room for their morning briefing before the imminent arrival of their new captain. Gavin was sat across from Meg with a smug smile on his face, his best friend, Dan Gruchy, sat next to him with an equal smirk.

“Yes, I did crack the case. So, Turney, would you do the honours?” Gavin cooed, watching Meg as she sighed and pushed herself to her feet.

She made her way over to the whiteboard at the front of the room, grabbing a pen  
as all eyes focused on the numbers in the corner. 

“I hate this,” Meg grumbled as she erased the 23 under Gavin’s name and  
replaced it with a 24, sending a sad look to the 22 under her own name.

“I’m winning,” she could hear Gavin say as the rest of the room applauded for his  
current victorious status. “It’s a good feeling. It’s a good feeling, yeah,”

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” she warned him as she returned to her seat.

“I will,” he replied as Sergeant Jeremy Dooley stepped up to the podium at the  
head of the room.

“Gavin, update on the Morgenthau murder?” the burley man questioned and  
stepped aside as Gavin jogged up to the stand.

“Yeah! Good news for all murder fans,” he began as he clicked to bring up the  
first slide on the monitor. “earlier this morning, someone decided to shoot and  
kill luxury food importer Henry Morgenthau. Body was found by the cleaning lady,  
during her interview, I deduced, using expert detective work, that she had  
something super gross on her chin,” he explained as he clicked through the slides  
to show said cleaning lady and then a zoom in on her chin as the room groaned.

“I think it was flan,” Dan announced, nodding proudly.

“Dan thinks it was flan. I think it was butterscotch pudding,” Gavin said, a serious  
tone to his voice.

“Maybe it was just old person gunk,” Michael interjected from his seat at the back  
of the room, where he currently had his feet up on the desk. “You know how old  
people always have that gunk on them,”

“Oldie gunk. Could be, yeah. Anyone else?”

“How about we focus on the murder and not the old person junk?” Jeremy  
suggested, wanting to get his team back on to the matter at hand.

“Crime techs are at the scene now. We’re heading back when they’re done,” Meg  
explained as Gavin took back to his seat.

“Okay, I want you on this. Its gonna be top priority for the new C.O.,” Jeremy said,  
gather his few papers from the podium as the rest of the room began to get up to  
leave.

“Wait, tell us about the new captain,” Michael asked bluntly, causing the room to  
holt in their actions and turn their attention to Jeremy. 

Everyone had been feeling differently about the new captain. Some were highly  
excited, ready to have somebody who actually cared be in charge. Whereas,  
others weren’t so happy as they’d lost the captain that let them get away with  
whatever.

“Captain Ramsey will be here soon. He’ll want to introduce himself. Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> Also, fun fact, I thought it would be best to change Cagney and Lacey's names to suit Jeremy more. So his twin girls are named after Spyro characters

The precinct bustled with detectives, officers and civilians as the morning briefing was dismissed. Most returned to their desks, getting on with work but Dan hummed to himself as he made his way towards Lindsay’s desk and slipped himself into the chair by it.

“Hey, Lindsay. You know any scalpers? I wanna ask Michael to go to the Rihanna concert with me, but it’s sold out,” he explained.

His words brought the redhead to lift her eyes from her phone and look at him.

“Okay, two points to make here. First, Rihanna…you…and then Rihanna,” she started, gesturing to the dark-haired male in front of her.

“Yeah. What’s your second point?” he questioned, and Lindsay sighed.

“He’s got a type. Which I really anyone but you,”

“Yeah, that was my ex-wife’s type too,” he mumbled and chewed on his lip.

“Look, a Rihanna concert’s a pretty big swing, man. I don’t know. He’s into watching old movies,” Lindsay tried, mainly wanting to get the sad sap away from her desk. And it  
seemed successful as his face lit up.

“Cool! Where would I find a place that shows old movies?”

“Oh, yeah, just go on the internet and search for the phrase ‘I want to buy two movie tickets for a guy that doesn’t like me’,” she said with a fake smile and Dan returned it along  
with a nod.

“Great, thank you,” he mumbled as he stood and left her desk, Lindsay reaching out and brushing the space where his elbow had been resting.

\--

“Hey, you heard anything about the new captain?” Gavin glanced up from his files, moving a few papers around as Meg dropped one onto her own desk and then leaned against it.

“Uh, no, and I don’t care. I just wish Captain McGintley never left, he was the best,” Gavin said, grabbing a rubber band ball from the mess on his desk.

“He was terrible,” Meg groaned, “you just liked him ‘cause he let you do anything you wanted.”

_Gavin and Michael were seated in roller chairs, fire extinguishers held tightly in arms as they prepared themselves for the stupid activity to cure the monotony of the day._

_“On your marks, get set…go!” Gavin yelled but neither of them moved as they saw Captain McGintley appear from his office._

_“What the hell’s going on around here?” he questioned, Michael biting his lip nervously as he looked to Gavin to save their asses._

_“Fire extinguisher roller chair derby?” Gavin squeaked out and the room went silent as they waited on their captain._

_“Okay,” he said simply and retreated into his office without another word, causing uproar from the gathered crowd._

_“And go!” Gavin shouted, the area in front of them filling with white smoke as the race began. ___

__“Yeah! What’s your point?” he replied, furrowing his brows and dropping the rubber band ball as Meg crossed her arms over her chest._ _

__“If I’m ever going to make Captain, I need a good mentor. I need my rabbi,” she explained, Gavin just rolling his eyes._ _

__“Sorry dude,” he said, standing up from his seat with a smug smile, “but this new guy’s gonna be another washed-up pencil usher who’s only concerned with following every rule  
in the patrol guide.” Gavin had stiffened his arms, making them match his robotic voice as he mocked the captain. “Meep morp zeep. Robot captain engage.”_ _

__“Is that what you think?”_ _

__Meg’s jaw dropped at the voice, Gavin’s eyes going wide as he quickly dropped the act and spun around to see the man stood there. His eyes were tired, hair dark and slightly  
tousled and Gavin swore he could tattoos poking out from under the uniform._ _

__“He-hey! New captain alert,” he laughed and reached his hand out in greeting. “You must be the new C.O. I’m Detective Gavin Free. Great to meet you,”_ _

__“Now, don’t let me interrupt. You were describing what kind of person I’m gonna be. I’d like you to finish,” the man spoke, causing Gavin to purse his lips and lower his hand._ _

__“That’s not necessary,” he tried but the adamant look on the captain’s face stopped him. “or I could recap very quickly, sure. Um, lets see. I think I said some joke about being a  
washed-up pencil pusher,”_ _

__“Now do the robot voice,” the man demanded._ _

__“Which…”_ _

__“The robot voice you were doing when you implied I’m a rule-following robot. I wanna hear it again,” he said, and Gavin let out a sigh before sadly raising his arms._ _

__“Meep, morp…zarp. Robot,” he mumbled sadly._ _

__“That’s a terrible robot voice,”_ _

__“Yep,”_ _

__“The next time see you, I’d like you to be wearing a necktie,” he said and began walking away and towards his office._ _

__“Oh, actually, the last captain didn’t care if we wore ties,” Gavin called out after him, stopping the man in his tracks to turn and give a look to the blonde._ _

__“Well, your new captain does. And more importantly, he cares that you follow his direct orders. Everyone, I’m your new commanding officer, captain Geoff Ramsey,” he addressed  
the room and gained a quiet round of applause, a sour look still on Gavin’s face._ _

__“Speech!” Meg called out enthusiastically, pumping her hand into the air._ _

__“That was my speech,” Geoff replied, and the girl brought her arm down, resuming her professional air._ _

__“Short and sweet,” she complimented as the captain turned to the short, bald sergeant._ _

__“Sergeant Dooley, a word,”_ _

__“Yes, sir,” Jeremy replied, and they left for the captain’s office._ _

__“I love that guy,” Meg mumbled with a sigh, a content look plastered across her face._ _

__“Same!” Gavin replied sarcastically, Lindsay moving towards the group._ _

__“He’s so suave,” she commented, “Does anyone get a bit of a gay vibe? No? Okay.”_ _

__\--_ _

__“Sergeant, you were in the 1-8 with me,” Captain Ramsey began as he seated himself in his office. The walls were a little bare, currently only a few frames hanging. The shelves behind him were rather bare too, only containing necessary folders for now. “though you were significantly…”_ _

__“…fatter, sir.” Jeremy continued his superior’s words, holding his own file in front of himself as he stood on the other side of the desk. “They called me Jiggly Jeremy. because I,  
uh…”_ _

__“Jiggled, yes. I remember,”_ _

__“I never liked that nickname. Though to be fair, it was accurate,” Jeremy mumbled before the captain caught his attention._ _

__“What’s this I hear abut you being on administrative leave?” he questioned, taking his glasses out of his pocket and placing them on to glance down at a file on his desk._ _

___Jeremy tensed slightly before letting himself sigh, releasing his breath as he explained. “A year ago, my wife and I had twin baby girls. Bianca and Kaitlin. They have adorable  
chubby cheeks,” he smiled as he reached into his pocket and tugged out his wallet, showing a picture of said girls and their chubby cheeks to Captain Ramsey. “Ever since, I kinda  
got scared of getting hurt. Lost my edge. There was an incident in a department store.”_

___“Hey, man, you okay?” Gavin questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy who seemed to have an abnormal amount of sweat dripping down his face. “You look a little jumpy.”_ _ _

___“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Dooley assured the detective, though it was most likely more to calm himself._ _ _

___Clanging was heard as they neared a corner, Jeremy immediately leaping into the space and raising his gun to shoot. Bullets soared through the air as his scream echoed off the  
walls. Gavin could only watch in shock as the sergeant continued until there was nothing left in his gun before slowly lowering it._ _ _

___“I think he’s dead,” Gavin commented and they both stared at the bullet filled mannequin. ____ _

____“And I’m still not right,” Jeremy mumbled, seeing Geoff stand to his feet and approach the window of his office, following him and letting them both observe the bullpen._ _ _ _

____“Tell me about your detective squad,” Geoff spoke, breaking the moment of silence but giving Jeremy the time to clear his throat before he started._ _ _ _

____“Um…well, Alfredo Diaz and Trevor Collins. They’re pretty much worthless, but they make good coffee,”_ _ _ _

____“Copy that,”_ _ _ _

____“Now the good ones. Michael jones. Tough, smart, hard to read,” they glanced to the redhead’s desk, watching his as he glared at his computer before growing more agitated. He  
then began yelling at the computer screen before resorting to smacking the side of it with his palm. “And really scary.”_ _ _ _

_____“Tell me who has me for secret Santa,” Michael growled, cornering alfredo in the break room._ _ _ _ _

_____“No! That takes all the fun out of it,” he said with a smile, going to take a sip out of his coffee mug before noticing Michael’s cold stare. “It’s Trevor. He got you a scarf. I’ll make  
him return it,”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes, you will.” ____ _ _ _

______“Dan Gruchy. He’s a grinder. Not the most brilliant detective, but he works harder than anyone else. He’s not physically gifted.”_ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, man!” Dan called out, looking sadly to the kitchen floor at where his muffin lay. “My muffin,” he whimpered and bent down to grab for it, hitting his head against the counter  
and crying out in pain. “Oh, my head! My muffin, my head!” the frustration was growing, Dan gesturing back and forth between his head before a misstep caused the muffin to  
accept its demise under his shoe. “And I stepped on the…on my muffin! And my head and my muffin.” ____ _ _ _ _

________“Meg Turney. She’s got seven brothers, so she’s always trying to prove she’s tough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Careful. That stuff’s pretty hot,” Alfredo warned as he watched Meg dribble some hot sauce on to her sandwich._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, is it? Hmm?” she replied, as if it was a ridiculous challenge. She poured way too much of the spicy sauce on to her sandwich then took the biggest bite she could, smirking at  
Alfredo before the heat hit her and she rushed to the garbage can. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She and Free have some big bet over who gets more arrests this year. Ever since the bet, their numbers have gone way up,” Jeremy noted, glancing to the captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tell me about Free,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Gavin Free is my best detective,” he started, the two looking at the blonde who was currently examining a toy police man from his desk. “He likes putting away bad guys and he  
loves solving puzzles. The only puzzle he hasn’t solved is how to grow up,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That was very well put,” Ramsey complimented, Jeremy giving a small but proud smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve talked a lot about Gavin in my departmentally mandated therapy sessions,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Look, you know my history,” the captain said, his tone serious, “you know how important this is to me. This precinct is doing fine, but I wanna make it the best one in Austin. And  
I need your help,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Absolutely, sir. Where do we start?” Jeremy asked and slowly followed Geoff’s line of sight to see it homed in on Gavin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We start with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
